


cosmic love

by klexos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, gay ass fluff, thanks florence+the machine, thanks starry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klexos/pseuds/klexos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider enter a dream bubble together and confess feeling they didn't know they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_then i heard your heart beating_

_you were in the darkness too_

_so i stayed in the darkness_

_with you[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-jgzVHyZd4)_

 

"Fuck!" Dave cursed as he tripped over yet  _another_  wire laying around in his "respite block" or whatever Karkat called them. He was trying to make his way into the common room. Kanaya was usually up at this time, reading or knitting, usually. If you ran into her, you would ask her to make tea. You've actually expressed that you would like to be taught (you just could not grasp the whole concept, even though it was painfully similar to making ramen) but she declines. She said she'd rather make it, she enjoys the process.

 

But instead of your feet taking you to the common room, you float to Karkat's respite block. You're not sure why. It's 1:41 AM (or as you guys have dubbed the time) and everyone's sleep schedules have been adjusted to fit those of the trolls' nocturnal sleeping patterns. Karkat would be asleep now. Also, why are you on your way to see Karkat in particular? Yeah, he's your best bro ( ~~you wish it was more than that, though~~ ) but best bros gotta respect Rule #17 of the Bro Code: Don't interrupt a Bro's sleep. Ok, you just pulled that shit out of your ass. Your distracting yourself at this point, because, oh! You've suddenly reached Karkat's door and you're too scared to knock! Typical Dave. You turn around and start to walk back to your respite block, or maybe the common room, but...it doesn't exactly go to plan.

 

Your future self is shaking his head in shame, because you were standing on your cape. And tripped and fell. And dented the wall. And woke Karkat up, goddammit! You heard a faint rustling inside the room, and you sat paralyzed for a moment, until you realized you should probably get the fuck out of there. But it's too late. His door is already open. He see's you flat on your ass, wondering if death from embarrassment is just or heroic.

"...Dave? What the  _fuck_ are you doing this late? Early? Whatever. What are you doing?" Karkat says, voice heavy with sleep. You can tell it's the first time he's gotten a good amount of sleep in a while, which makes you even more guilty. You disturbed his well deserved rest. There's copious amounts of bags under his eyes, and he has extremely messy hair. Messier than usual. It's oddly attractive, the way the rest of him is. His eyes are so unique, mostly gray, with more than a little bit of bright red showing through. And his lips, oh god his lips...

"DAVE! LISTEN TO ME GODDAMMIT!" And  _fuck he's yelling at you!_

 

"Whoa there, calm down. What do you want?" You say as cool and nonchalantly as possible. But he can read you like an open fucking children's book, and he's told you before. It's unsettling.

 

"I will not calm down, and what I "want" is to know why you're pathetic ass is on the floor outside of my respite block, interrupting my well-fucking-deserved sleep? It's near 2 AM and if it wasn't for you being so goddamn noisy, I would've been tired enough to dismiss your bullshit and go right back to bed. But no. Your insufferable dickery has disrupted my life  _yet again_." And damn. He's mad. Or cranky. Probably both, it's how he always is.

 

"Pffffffft. Dickery. Where did that come from? Do you even know what a dick looks like, Karkat? What have you been watc-" 

 

"ATTENTION METEOR CREW! IT IS YOUR BRAVE LEADER OF JUSTICE AND FREEDOM SPEAKING! WE ARE ABOUT TO ENTER A DREAM BUBBLE! PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

 

And then the meteor is gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_i took the stars from my eyes_

_and then i made a map_

_and i knew that somehow_

_i could find my way back_

 

When you open your eyes, you're standing in some field. The sky is bright, the sun is shining, and the place is filled with trees and flowers. Definitely not your dream bubble. 

 

You wonder around the place aimlessly, not finding a single human (or troll) in sight. It's kind of frustrating. You just want to talk. Or hang out. Or argue for fuck's sake, its been a few hours (5 hours, 37 minutes, 45 seconds) since you've arrived here, and you're not sure you're going to make it out. That is, until you hear a loud yet familiar voice.

 

Karkat fucking Vantas.

 

You walk through a lot of fucking trees and plants until you see a group of your friends. How rude. All of them together, not giving shit that you're not there.

 

  
"Ok but seriously where the fuck is Strider. He was right next to me when we entered this goddamn dream bubble, I don't understand how he could have ended up so far away! And how long have we fucking been here?"

 

Oh. Karkat cares, at least. That kinda makes your heart flutter. But just a little bit. No a lot. Fuck, you gotta stop. All these gay thoughts flooding your mind like you're some instagram meme page admin. You can dream, though.

 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm right here. How did you all do without me? Did you all cry like a little girl? I bet you guys were about to fall apa-"

 

"Dave. Fucking. Strider. Shut your mouth for one  _goddamn second, will you?_  You buldge-munching humans don't know how to shut your traps, do you?" By the time he's done talking Terezi and Vriska had wondered off to god knows where, and Rose stayed behind to tell you guys to "not get killed." Then it was just you and Karkat.

 

Just fucking fantastic. You're stuck with your best bro-crush-asshole dude thing and you don't even know when you're leaving this thing. It seems to be a pretty big dream bubble. You give him an obviously fake sympathetic look and you start walking. Or floating, rather. He's cute when he's mad. Wait. Fuck. No he's not. Goddammit. 

You have realized that you had...some more romantic feelings for Karkat. But you weren't taught how to approach those feelings, your goddamn planet exploded when you were 13. You  _want_ to tell him, but you don't know if he returned those feelings, and that would be and extremely embarrassing situation.

 

You soon get tired of merely floating (even though Karkat's been complaining about walking for the past 45 minutes). You find a place to settle down for a while. The sky is dark now, and there are stars everywhere. You take off your cape (it's detachable!) and you lay it on the grass for you and Karkat to sit on. He gives you a weary look and plops down onto the ground. It's not until he's physically pulling you down that you realize you were staring at the sky-the stars were so magnificent that it was kind of unreal. Well, it is a dream bubble, but, you get the idea. It's something you would see in a children's book.

 

You and Karkat sit together in a comfortable silence, gazing at the sky like it was new turntables or something of equivalent importance. Before you realize what you're doing, you grab Karkat's hand. He immediately coils his hand away and looks at you with wide eyes.

 

"K-karkat, I'm sorry, I didn't-fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

_the stars, the moon_

_they have all been blown out_

_you've left me_

_in the dark[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfBY96qxVRQ)_

 

Shit shit shit shit. You're a major fuck up. He fucking  _pulled_ away from you, like you were some disgusting mutant of a human.

 

"Fuck I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-" You were mumbling apologies like your life depended on it. It wasn't that big of a deal, all you did was touch his hand. But fuck if he didn't return those feelings you weren't really sure what you were going to do.

 

"Hey. Dave. It's ok. It's ok, all you did was touch my hand, I wasn't expecting it. Shhh. I'm not mad, calm down." Karkat said, using the most soothing, calm voice you had ever heard. It did calm you down, infact it calmed you down so much that you fell asleep. You think. Can you fall asleep in a dream bubble? Probably. 

 

* * *

You wake to the nice feeling of delicate fingers threading lightly through your hair. It feels good. But you need to get up. 

"ughh-Oh, uh, hi Karkat." He hums a hello in response. Good enough.

 

You realize he's  _still_ staring at the stars, his eyes wide, jaw loose, lips parted slightly. God, you want to kiss him. 

So you say  _"fuck it"_ to that ball of anxiety and you lean in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short one! next chapter may be the last or 2nd to last idk  
> i gotta keep things rollin


	4. Chapter 4

_no dawn_

_no day_

_i'm always in this twilight_

_in the shadow of your heart[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfBY96qxVRQ)_

 

You can hear-or rather-feel Karkat gasp as you lean in. But, to your joy and amusement, he quickly relaxes and adjusts to the 'new activity'. 

 

You always thought troll lips would be like the rest of their skin; rough and thick. But Karkat's lips were extremely soft, some difference in contrast with your slightly chapped ones.

You don't understand where he learned how to do this so well-maybe he's kissed other people? You wouldn't doubt it. He's kind of the cutest/hottest thing ever, so you understand why everyone wants him (but he's yours now?? you need to talk about that later). He's doing so well and you're making the kiss sloppy-because-well, you've never really kissed anyone. Terezi pecked you on the lips before, and that was enough to leave you flustered, but certainly not enough for you to learn all the tricks for mackin' on your best bro. He seems to be enjoying it nonetheless.

 

His arms eventually snake around your waist and you decide your shades are in the way. You break from the kiss (reluctantly) and you set your shades on the ground next to you. Before saying anything, you reconnected your lips. He tasted sweet, nice, you thought. Nothing really mattered at that point except for him (cliche) and you kinda wanted it to last forever.

 

But then you exited the dream bubble.


	5. Chapter 5

_and in the dark i can hear your heartbeat_

_i tried to find the sound_

_but then it stopped and i was in the darkness_

_so darkness i became[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfBY96qxVRQ)_

 

You all woke up in the same places you were when you entered the dream bubble. 

Except Karkat was on top of you, and his lips were dangerously close to yours. He accidentally pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth and got up. He realized that you were on the floor and dragged you up. You're pretty sure you heard him mumble "Asshat." or something similar to that. You both wobbled into his respite block and he threw you and himself onto the bed. You just laid there, content with the current situation. Until he brought it up.

 

"So obviously you like me." Fucking great.

"Well...yeah. I didn't just make out with my best bro for no reason. But listen, I'm not really interested in troll romance. When I tried it before with Terezi it didn't exactly work out."

"Can we try your...uh...human romance? Didn't you say it's like...all of the quadrants in one? I think that would be best for this...relationship?" You had never heard his voice get quiet like that.

"Yeah, I'm up for that. Actually, I'm so fucking up for that that I'm floatin' higher than these god tier powers even intended. I'm so up for that that I-"

 

Karkat cut you off with a kiss that was way too short.

"Go to sleep. I love you."

"...I love you too."

 

You thank dream bubbles everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the quick feedback! i had a lot of fun writing this fic! now it's obviously rushed in some parts but like ayyy i did 5 chapters love me


End file.
